The subject matter relates to a combination tote bag and body rest, and more particularly to a combination tote bag and body rest having a pliable, collapsible tote bag integrally associated with the collapsible frame members.
Combination bags and rests have been known in the art, such as those disclosed in Poag--U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,221 and Spiegelman--U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,517. Poag discloses a combination valise and backrest, which is a rigid mechanical structure housing an interior compartment and seatrest. Spiegelman discloses a top opening tote bag and body rest, made of pliable material including a seat portion.
Neither of these devices, however, teach or suggest a device which can be used simultaneously as a body rest and accessible tote bag. That is, when a person is utilizing these devices, the interior of the tote bag is inaccessible. This is a common characteristic of the art in this area.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a combination tote bag and body rest which is collapsible, lightweight, and facilitates transportation of a large number of items yet provides a structurally sound body rest.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tote bag and body rest which is cost effective yet maintains structural integrity.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tote bag and body rest which contains a collapsible, pliable bag integrally associated with the support structure and frame members of the body rest.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tote bag and body rest which provides a tote bag which is simultaneously accessible while a person is utilizing the body rest, said tote bag being accessible either from the person utilizing the body rest or a second party.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tote bag and body rest wherein the body is accessible without the person leaving the seat of the body rest.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination tote bag and body rest which will facilitate a large number of items in an expanded position, yet collapses to a relatively small, lightweight and unobtrusive size.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a combination tote bag and body rest having all of the above mentioned features.